Reacción
by cmils
Summary: One Shot cuando Edward se da cuenta de que esa "cosa" es un bebe.


**Hola ahora que comenzaron las grabaciones de Amanecer, saque de mi baúl esta linda historia perteneciente a un pasaje de Amanecer, cuando Edward se da cuenta de que esa "cosa" es un bebe.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**One Shot**

Edward POV

Reacción.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este preciso momento y me era absolutamente inevitable.

Mi dolor estaba oculto pero latente y trataba de escabullirse hacia la superficie cada vez que podía. Y que decir de la agonía que sentía contenida y reprimida, ya me había desconectado por un minuto y vuelto a sumir en mi infierno propio.

Volví a la realidad, en parte.

Ver a Bella a sí, extremadamente frágil, con un embarazo anormal a cuestas y en tan pocos días era terrible y difícil de creer de no estarlo viviendo.

Su cuerpo a cada instante cambiaba y su abdomen aumentaba de volumen. Hasta su respiración se volvió inquieta, su corazón no latía a un ritmo normal y le costaba desplazarse tomo a toda mujer en cinta de unos seis a siete meses.

Esta cosa crecía mas y mas y en tan solo veinti y tantos días.

Mi remordimiento era infinito, yo y mi egoísmo habían permitido esta aberración. No debí ceder jamás ante su calidez y mi deseo por ella.

El tiempo era mi enemigo, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que transcurría esa cosa se hacia mas grande, haciéndose más fuerte y acortando la vida de mi Bella, de mí esposa con su pleno consentimiento.

Estaba totalmente destrozado y aniquilado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba atado de manos y claro estaba que me lo merecía, yo era el monstruo que provocó todo esto, yo, yo y solo yo, todo me lo recordaba y me perseguía inclusive su dulce mirada llena de amor y eso me hacía sentir peor.

Bella se sentía un poco mejor desde que satisfacíamos la sed que provenía de su interior pero igual la estaba matando lentamente, de eso estaba seguro.

Por lo menos esa cosa en estos momentos estaba estable.

Odiaba reconocer que quizás el único que me entendía y sentía algo parecido a mi era Jacob Black y no tenía obligación con ella pero no me sorprendía que estuviera aquí junto a nosotros por el bien de Bella.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Le preguntó a Bella.

-¡No!, claro que no- Contestó Bella al instante.

Suspiré, al reconocer que el hubiera sido la mejor opción para Bella, ella estaría bien y protegida junto a él y no en el peligro al que nos enfrentábamos ahora.

-Te ves cansado- Comentó Bella.

-Exhausto- Corrigió Jacob acomodándose en una silla cercana al sofá donde estaba Bella dispuesto a dormir.

Bella tenía sed y le pidió a Rosalíe que le trajera un poco más.

- Me gustaría dejarte muerto -Murmuró Rosalíe contrariada por la presencia del lobo sin que Bella lo notara. A Rosalíe, no le importaba nada más que la criatura y no reparaba en hacer todo lo necesario para que se mantuviera con vida y me lo dejo claro cuando discutimos a nuestro regreso de Brasil.

Mi hermana desapareció por las escaleras y Bella lo sintió.

Solo restaba esperar el momento del parto.

- _Abro y cierro… ahh así se hace. Otra vez-_ Me pareció escuchar a Bella susurrar.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Le pregunté.

Me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó confusa.

- _¿Qué_ _son... para que sirven?, ahh… también las puedo mover_ -¿Bella Pensó? ¿Que? ¿Acaso acabo de oír los pensamientos de Bella? Pues sus labios no se movieron al responder.

- No dije nada- Aseguró extrañada Bella hablando por fin.

- _Esta oscuro aquí_-Volvió a pensar y yo a oír sus pensamientos. El sonido de la voz era suave, casi intangible. Yo no conocía la voz mental de Bella pero bien podría ser esta.

Me acerque más a Bella observando cada detalle en su rostro que solo reflejaba sorpresa.

No podía creer que por fin la estuviera escuchando.

-¿Que es lo que estas pensando ahora mismo?

-Nada, ¿que pasa?

No oí nada.

-¿Que estabas pensando hace un minuto?-Inquirí.

Desvió la mirada y miro a Jacob por un segundo y luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

-Solo…la isla Esme y plumas…..- Dijo sonrojándose.

Aquellos recuerdos también me invadieron y por un instante recorrí toda nuestra estancia en aquella isla, en la isla de mi madre que por un momento llegue a pensar que era mi propio paraíso. De reojo vi como Jacob observaba intrigado la escena no comprendiendo mis preguntas ni las respuestas de Bella pero aquellas respuestas no tenían nada que ver con lo que había escuchado.

-Di algo mas- Le pedí.

-¿Como que? Edward, ¿Que pasa?

Y entonces lo entendí.

¿Y si no estoy escuchando a Bella precisamente? ¿Y sí es a esa cosa? Estaba seguro que la voy provenía de su interior. Cambié de posición y por primera vez me acerque directamente a su vientre. Bella y Jacob se sorprendieron, inseguro lo toque suavemente y pude sentir como se movía ligeramente ante mi roce.

Me concentré.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego sentí algo que se asemejaba a una pequeña risa.

- _Me gusta eso que siento sonar a fuera parece como que también viniera de aquí._

No… esto… no puede ser posible.

-La…-No lo podía creer -Eso…- ¿Como le llamaba?- El bebe le gusta el sonido de tu voz.

Nadie entendía nada, todos estábamos atónitos, incluyendo a Rosalíe quien había regresado.

-¡Santo Dios!, ¡Puedes oírlo! -Exclamó Bella Feliz.

-Shhh…Asustaste a esa cosa…él…- Aún no sabía como referirme a él directamente.

Dentro de mí se había producido con solo escuchar esas palabras un cambio profundo ya no podría volver a pensar igual, había cambiado toda mi perspectiva.

Todo cambió.

Mi sentido de dolor se transformó, me había embrujado, estaba completamente maravillado.

Tampoco lo podía creer.

-Lo siento, bebe- Se disculpo Bella por mis palabras.

Asombrado aún acerque mi cabeza hacia el estomago para escucharlo mejor.

-¿Que es lo que el esta pensando ahora?- Inquirió Bella emocionada, sonriente y expectante.

Solo podía escuchar un poco mejor sus risueñas casi risitas.

-Eso... él o ella, esta…

Levanté la mirada encontrándome con los ojos ansiosos de Bella.

- El esta feliz- Dije impresionado.

Por el rostro de mi esposa caían lágrimas de alegría y quizás por primera vez deje de lado ese remordimiento que me había acompañado desde que me enteré de que ella estaba embarazada. Por primera vez también admiré lo hermosa que se veía Bella. Cuantas veces pensé que esta era una de las experiencias humanas que le iba a quitar al unirse a mí para la eternidad y ahora la estábamos viviendo. Ahora en cambio se veía mas compuesta físicamente y dichosamente plena gestando en su interior a… nuestro… hijo. Un hijo de ella y mío, fruto de nuestro amor. Jamás habría imaginado que algo así me pudiera estar pasando, tener una descendencia junto a la mujer que amaba, recibir una vida que dependía de nosotros dos. Nunca en estos días me había detenido a pensar en que mi existencia cambiaría y tampoco me había detenido a examinar la situación de manera positiva, todo este tiempo me había concentrado y visto lo malo.

¿Y sí talvez esto vale la pena después de todo?

Bella me distrajo:

-Por supuesto que eres feliz-Le dijo tarareando-Bebe bonito, claro que lo eres- Afirmó acariciando entre nuestras manos su vientre- Como no podrías serlo, tan seguro y caliente y amado.

Ella suspiró- Te amo demasiado, pequeño EJ, claro que eres feliz.

-¿Como lo llamaste?-Pregunté interesado.

Sonrió nuevamente.

-Le quise poner un nombre, pero no creí que tu querrías…bueno tu sabes… "EJ" ¿El nombre de tu padre también era Edward?

-Si, lo era, que…

- _Ese otro sonido es agradable también pero viene de afuera_-Pensó el bebe.

-Hmmm…

-¿Que?-Inquirió Bella.

-A el también le gusta mi voz.

Bella resopló.

-Claro que le gusta- Defendió Bella con tenacidad inquebrantable- Tienes la voz mas hermosa del universo, ¿a quien no le gustaría?- Agregó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tienes un plan de refuerzo?- Pregunto Rosalíe con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara pero concentrada en Bella-¿Que tal si él es ella?

Bella limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-He pensado unas cuantas cosas alrededor. Jugando con Renée and Esme. Estaba pensando…Renesmee.

-¿Ruhnezmay?

-R-e-n-e-e-s-m-e. ¿Muy raro?

-No, me agrada - Aseguro Rosalie.

Edward o Reneesme.

Su nombre estaba definido. Edwad o Reneesme Cullen Swan.

-Es hermoso y único, así que encaja.

-Todavía pienso que es un Edward-Dijo mi esposa, claro según los sueños de Bella ella siempre veía a un niño.

No pude evitar imaginarme como sería el o ella. ¿Qué tantas características vampiricas tendría? ¿Y que tantas humanas? Tenía que esperar para saberlo como dijo Carlisle.

-¿Que? ¿Que esta pensando ahora?- Me preguntó Bella aún emocionada.

Tantas voces en mi cabeza no me dejaban escuchar con claridad, lentamente me deslice y acerque mi oído a su estomago.

Él estaba feliz y sintiendo todo lo que ocurría acá a fuera. Al tocar el vientre pude sentir el inmenso amor que sentía por su madre.

Me incorporé.

-Te ama. Absolutamente el te adora- Declaré.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a brillar y sus manos tibias cogieron las mías con suavidad y las entrelazamos, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Rosalíe estaba complacida al ver mi reacción en cambio Jacob estaba comenzando a descontrolarse.

-Como si tú pudieras contar con una sanguijuela. Por supuesto que me traicionaría al final. Había contado con que el estaría de mi lado, había contado con el en sufrir mas de lo que sufro. Y, mas que todo, había contado con el en odiar aquella cosa que esta matando a Bella, mas de lo que lo odiaba- Pensó casi gritando.

-Ahh…

Jacob estaba sufriendo y sintiéndose absolutamente traicionado por mi, no le podía culpar, estaba completamente enfurecido. Él debía controlarse, estaba comenzando a temblar y pronto Bella se daría cuenta.

Era mejor que saliera de aquí. Rápidamente busque y le arroje las llaves del Aston Martin Vanquish, a mi por lo menos la velocidad me tranquilizaba, quizás también le podría servir a él.

-Ve Jacob, vete lejos de aquí- Le sugerí.

Y sin decir una palabra vio las llaves y traspasó la puerta en menos de un segundo.

Ambas se me quedaron viendo, Bella me miro con sorpresa, miedo y preocupación por la partida de su amigo y Rosalíe puso cara de alivio.

-Jacob necesitaba un poco de aire, eso es todo- Dije acercándome a Bella- No te preocupes Bella Jacob volverá.

- Esta bien- Aceptó.

- ¿Tienes Sed?- Le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si… mucha- Reconoció.

Rosalíe le paso el vaso casi lleno. Después de tomar un poco, alejó el vaso se volvió a su vientre y sonrió, extendió su mano hacia mi, la sostuve y las coloco sobre su estomago.

- Siente como se mueve. No ha parado desde que tú le has tocado- Me dijo.

- Solo se esta acomodando- Le dije sonriendo.

- No, es por ti- Afirmó- Lo puedo sentir.

Y el bebe se volvió a mover y ambos sonreímos ante la respuesta que él nos dio a los dos.


End file.
